DW and HD
by Rasthor
Summary: There exists nothing on the Salton solar system besides the fight. There's hardly room fro anything else. Two young girls however will try and foster something between them that could slowly change the Salton solar system forever. (Its a corny summary but its my first time doing this so meh, this is a WIP still working on chapter one actually, but feel free to let me know anything)


They were both similar in some ways, yet different in many other ways. They both had the same last name, although their families are unrelated. They both went to the same training school where they quickly became rivals. Dragon Waifu, was known for her long slender legs that she always had covered in black tights, as well as her bright red Twitch Waifu Chan was known for her cute purple eyes and tiny figure that guys seemed to love no matter what school it waifu or as her friends had begun calling her, DW had heard about Twitch Waifu and one day challenged her to a fight. DW was confident that such a small girl would never beat her in a real fight They scheduled the fight the week before valentines day as they wanted to make sure they went through their love letters and sent rejections as required. Twitch Waifu, who was also known as HD, didn't really seem to care for the fight as the day approached. "So you think you're hot shit" DW said, leaning on her heels and bending forward to point accusingly, her skirt riding up in the back to you could just see the trim of her panties. "Well I think you're just shit" She said laughingly. she stood up straight and fixed her skirt, bringing her fists up into her stance. "I'll show you how a true fighter uh...fights." HD stared at her for a moment, looking into DW's eyes before smirking slightly, the only word coming out of her mouth was a simple "Kappa".A vein appeared in DW's forehead and she grinned angrily "Oh, im going to enjoy beating the hell out of you, you loli shit!" she yelled, rushing forward, her hand quickly becoming coated in blood as she whipped it forward for an uppercut. Suddenly, what appeared to be a wave of salt slammed into DW's face, pushing her backward and onto the ground. She got up quickly but it was far too slow as HD was already quickly in her face, "Kappa" she said a little bit softer this time, quickly uppercutting DW with what appeared to be a large sign that read twitch. For the rest of the fight HD did nothing but juggle DW in the air, the only sounds being heard for the 5 minute fight was the grunts that came from DW's mouth. HD let her drop to the floor, her body covered in bruises and blood trickling from a cut on her lip. DW's consciousness faded in and out, the last thing she saw before passing out was the look in HD's eyes. it wasn't a triumphant look, or a look of disgust, instead it was a look of sadness, as if she didn't want to fight. "Someone take her to the infirmary" She said as DW passed out. Some other trainees rushed by her to help take Dw to the infirmary as HD fixed the ribbons in her hair and floated out of the yard.

She woke up a few days later, her head and body wrapped in bandages. She sat up in bed and stared out the window of the room quietly, her mind occupied with thoughts and feelings she had never felt before. Why had HD looked at her that way, did she think that the fight wasn't worth it?. DW looked down towards the sheets and grasped her hands together. Maybe she was right, she clearly wasn't strong enough to beat a child, let alone someone of HD's calibur. Her eyes misted over as a tear drop fell from her face onto the sheets. There was a knock at her door, and she quickly wiped her face, putting on the guise of a badass that she always wore. "Yeah, who is it" She yelled, the door slowly slide open and HD walked into the room "What do you want loli?" DW stared at her, fear began to quicken her heart. Maybe she had been mistaken about the look and HD was here to finish the job she started. HD walked up to the bed and sat on the edge of it, looking at DW. "I didn't want to do what i did to you the other day, I just get way too into fighting" She whispered quietly. She pulled a small package from inside of her dress and handed it to DW. It was still warm she noticed. "Um..." HD hopped off the bed, her face slightly flushed. "Thats to make up for what i did" she said looking at the floor, scuffing her shoes on the floor. "M-maybe when you get out, we can hang out sometime" She said quickly. DW's face flushed as well, though she tried to hide it. "Why would I hang out with a loli like you she said" HD looked up at her and their eyes met for a few moments. "W-well... i'll think about it okay...b-but don't think that this means were friends or anything" she said pouting and looking away her blush a lot more obvious than before. HD smiled and skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. DW stared at the package in her hand and opened it up, inside was a note and something wrapped in paper. The note read: I noticed that you wore lace underwear during our fight and it got pretty torn up so I bought you a replacement. DW's entire face flushed red as she pulled the lace thong from the paper wrapping. Hope you enjoy, I picked it out myself and bought another pair for me as well. HD was signed at the bottom of the note with a wink. A little blood dripped from DW's nose, her mind filled with thoughts of HD in a thong as she passed out again.


End file.
